club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Rewritten Wiki:Community Vote
The Wiki's Community Vote page is made to hold all kinds of votes. ---- Category:Votes When a vote is held, you will be allowed to sign your username, using four tildes ~~~~ ---- Each vote will be published in this way: (0) :Suggested by and confirmed by For (0) Against (0) Comments Nominee Notice: After being nominated, you can enter reasons on why you should be nominated next to the "nomination sentence". A vote closes when 4 days is up. The vote difference is calculated by the number of votes "for" subtracted by the number "against". The user option with the most vote differences wins. Voter Notice: You must vote in either "For" or "Against". If you vote in for, you have to sign underneath the "For" heading. To do this you have to type this in: #~~~~ After you have signed it, you must change the number in the brackets up by 1. (e.g. if it was at 3, it means 3 people have already signed it. Change it to 4 when you sign it.) This is also the same with the number by their name. If you vote for, you must also increase the number beside his or her name by 1. Please remember to use "#" instead of the usual "*", because it numbers the votes making it easier to count them. You can also remove your vote. If in any case you change your mind, do not remove your vote completely, just strike it out and move it to the back of the list. Please discuss with an administrator before creating a new vote! ----- Please create votes under this line: ---- Disable badges (0) :Suggested by User:Seth4564TI (Ends August 1) I think it's a good idea to disable badges; Because people have been editing not to really help the wiki, but instead they find it a competetive thing to compete for badges. For (3) # #Lataus #RufusCPR Against (3) #Scrooge200 #Hamy Shanky #Camwood777 Notes *If the vote ends up as a 0, then the admins will discuss the change together instead. Comments * Maybe we shouldn't start off with a vote like this so early, as some people dont even know about this yet, but here is my reasoning: I personally feel that the badges keep me going when I'm tired, and I believe that turning off all badges would be unneccesary. Maybe start by turning off the lucky edits, (if this vote succeeds) as I feel they cause people to spam the same edit over and over instead of being awarded to people who frequently edit. -''Hamy Shanky'' **You can't disable specific badges. * I feel that badges are practically useless and contribute almost nothing to the wiki. I think we should get rid of them because they aren't essential to the function of the wiki. -rufuscpr **The blog and chat also aren't needed, but I don't see anyone commenting on that one... ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 01:00, July 30, 2017 (UTC) **Blogs are needed; how else will people be able to express their thoughts, concerns, ideas, and other miscellaneous topics if they don't have access to the discord? The blogs are a way to communicate with the wiki as a whole not just a group of people lol. Regarding the chat, we are all aware that it is practically ignored, but the topic of this vote is that badges are enabling people to make careless edits in order to receive them. (please note that not all people do this, but it has become a common trend recently) -rufuscpr **If some people are making careless/fluff edits to receive them, then they're already breaking a rule as it is. Shouldn't they just be punished for breaking rules, instead of stripping them of badges and letting them run free to continue making them and clogging up things such as the wiki activity? ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 13:06, July 30, 2017 (UTC) *Badges are pretty much what motivate me to help the wiki, and I find them fun. Besides, if people are making spam edits to earn badges, can't you just punish them for spam edits anyhow? You shouldn't remove the badges because a few people break wiki rules, and remove them for people who genuinely edit and enjoy them. ~ CHU-TENG [Camwood777] TONG-NOU ~ 12:19, July 29, 2017 (UTC)